The Red Head Hunter
by sneekyninja
Summary: alexis a vampire and werewolf hunter and her vampire boyfriend fight off his creator and his minons
1. Chapter 1

Preface:

It was dark and raining. I was staring at the face of my enemy. With those blood red eyes staring at me back. God how I hate those eyes, those eyes said death. It growled at me and was ready to strike. I put my hands on my daggers and was ready to strike as well. It lunged at me with all its force. I read his mind, so I knew where it was going to attack me first. I wasn't going to let my enemy kill me tonight. There was too many things on the line to lose, and I will not give up. I will him, no matter what it takes. I lunged forward, ready to stab the dagger straight into it's heart.

Chapter 1:

Here I was at school again. I never liked school. School is so boring and there is nothing to do. I rather be killing vampires and werewolves. I really like fighting with vampires because they make fighting more fun. Werewolves on the hand just lunge at you. Opps I forgot to tell you that my name is Alexis and I am a vampire and werewolf hunter. When I was 16 I was out with my boyfriend. We went out to go get a present for my mom and dad's anniversary. It was two heart lockets with their picture inside. I knew they would love it. But when we opened the door I saw the blood of my parents, and the vampire and werewolf who killed my parents looked up at me. As soon as I screamed the vampire and werewolf lefted in a flash. I cried for a long time until three month later I stopped crying. I vowed that I will get my revenge by killing vampires and werewolves. The bell woke me out of my day dream and went to my car. I drove as fast as I could so I can see my boyfriend. I got to my house which was surround by trees. I love nature and what's in it well mostly. I got out of my car which is a black Porsche and ran into the house. I didn't see him so I would just wait until he comes back. As soon as I sat down someone was knocking at the door. I knew exactly who it was and I opened the door so hard I almost broke the hinges. I immediately jumped into his arms and hugged him. He put me down and put his hand under my chin so he can look at me. He is so beautiful with his god-like face and his brownish hair. I didn't know why he picked me instead of all the other girl of his kind he can choose. Opps another thing I forgot to tell you is that his name is Adam Wilson and he is a vampire. I know it's ironic that I hunt vampires which are his kind. But he doesn't drink human's blood, he drinks animal blood. He was there on the night my parents were killed. At first I was mad at him but it wasn't his fault, it was his kind's fault. When I told him about me killing vampires and werewolves he didn't care about his kind. He was angry with them as I was. He knows everything about vampires and werewolves and taught me how to defend myself. I love him so much I would give up my own life for his and his for mine. "I have a surprise for you." He said. I tried to look into his mind to see what it is. _Sorry love you won't find it in here_. He smiled at me because he knew I tried to look into his mind. "I told you love it is a surprise" he laughed. "Okay what is the surprise?" I sighed. He knew I didn't like surprise but I went along with it. "First I am going to give you these." He handed me a bunch of roses. I love roses they are so beautiful but dangerous kind of like me. "Thank you for the roses. I love them." I said. I gave him a big kiss and his arm was tight around my waist. His hand was in my hair so my face wasn't going to move from his face. I had to breathe so I put him off a little. He pouted. _Why did you stop?_ "Because I needed to breath. I am still human you know." I laughed. "So what is my surprised?" I asked. "You will see come on" he laughed as he took my hand in his as we walked to his black Mercedes. I wondered what he is going to show me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I didn't know where we were going and that aggravates me. And he knows that. I looked at him and lost my train of thought. When I looked at him, he was looking at me like he is looking into my soul. After I shaked my head a little to clear my head, I tried again to look into his mind. _Love, I don't know why you keep looking in here. It's a surprise and I wouldn't ruin it._ He smiled at me. I sat in the back of my seat, folded my arms, and pouted. He chuckled. _You look cute when you do that._ I smiled a little because I liked it when he called me cute. He put one hand on the steering wheel and the other one to grab my hand. He always likes to hold my hand when we drive somewhere. Thirty minutes later we stopped at the end of the road. I looked at him confused. _Don't worry love, we have to walk a little to get there_. "Can we run please?" I asked as I was doing my best cute kitten face. I knew that he couldn't resist. _Why do you that?_ "Because I know you can't resist" I smiled. "Yeah we can run" He bended down so I could get on his back. "Hold on tight" he said. "Don't worry I am never letting go of you" I whispered in his ear. He laughed and started to run. I loved it when we run though the forest. It is so exhilarating with the wind blowing though my hair. Five minutes later we were at this cliff. It was so beautiful and it was almost sunset. Adam wrapped his arms around my wrist and whispered in my ear. "I found this place when I was hunting and I immediately thought of you." He kissed the hollow base of my throat. I turned around so I could see his face. I hugged him tightly around his neck. His arms were tight around my waist as well. It fell like we stayed like that for hours. I grabbed his hand and he sat him down on the nice cool grass and I sat on his lap. The sunset was so beautiful I felt like I was in heaven. Adam was kissing up and down my neck. _I love you so much._ I started to turn around to kiss him but I heard something. I immediately got up from his lap and glared at the forest. I knew it was time for the creatures of the night to come out. Adam was by my side and whispered in my ear. "It's probably nothing love. Please sit back down with me." As much as I wanted to go in that forest, I wanted to sit back in his lap and kiss him. We sat back down finished what we started. I brought his head to mine and put my lips on his. He kissed me back with so force I almost fell over. Then I heard that same noise again but closer like it was right near us. Adam stopped immediately and jumped up. I knew exactly what was wrong. They are here and they came for blood, well me. I got up and standed next to Adam. "It looks like we are surrounded and they ruined our romantic date." he said. I looked round and saw my enemies. Vampires and Werewolves. God how I hate them, they ruined my life, well mostly I had Adam. "The next I say something is wrong you better listen to me." I said to Adam. _Yeah if we live through this._ "Don't worry you have me." I laughed. I pulled a dagger out of my boot. I always have an extra dagger just in case. I looked around again. This is great I have to kill all of things. The first Vampire tried to attack Adam, but I jumped and kicked him in the face. Then I stabbed him in the heart. As soon as I landed back on the ground, another vampire was about to kill me. Adam was busy with set of vampires and werewolves, so he couldn't save me. I knew I was going to die, the vampire was coming at me fast. I knew I didn't have enough time to defend myself. The vampire was about to go to my throat until I saw a white streak of something. After I saw that I started to black out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Adam's POV

Chapter 3:

As Alexis lefted for school I went to hunt. Well, not humans, animals. I never did like what I was, a vampire. My kind were like wild beast when they hunt for humans. Attacking innocent people wasn't my style, as soon as I was created I tried to find another way to hunt. I found that you can hunt animals. It may not taste as good as humans, but it did keep the burn in your throat down. I ran into the woods and smelled the scent of elk. As soon as I smelled it I head straight for it. I saw an elk and jumped into a tree. I leaped down on it, snapped its neck and started to drink the blood. When I was finished, I saw this light in the forest. I walked into the light and a beautiful cliff side with the view of the ocean. Immediately I thought of my love Alexis. She is so beautiful and dangerous at time. I remember when I first saw her.

She just turned 16 and she was just about to be attack by a werewolf. I jumped on the werewolf's back and snapped its neck. When I looked at her I thought she would scream and run away, but she just kept looking at me. As soon as I stared into her eyes I knew I felt in love with her. I helped her up and took her home. After that we never were apart. When I was with her I felt like my life had a new meaning. But this one night, the night that I would never forget. When Alexis and I went to get her parents an anniversary presents, Alexis got them both a heart locket with their picture in it. I knew her parents would love it. We were almost home in my car and that is when I heard something in the house. It sounded like vampire and werewolf. Usually I grateful to have vampire hearing, tonight I wish I didn't have it at all.  
The closer we got to the house, the better I could hear what was going on. I prayed that I was wrong and it was another house. When we were at the door I heard that all noises stopped and I worried was my love Alexis was going to see. We opened the door and it was worst than I could imagine. A vampire and werewolf drank my love's parent's blood. I was so furious that I was going to rip them from limb by limb. I was about to attack them until Alexis screamed and the vampire and werewolf lefted. For three months I tried to comfort and talk to her, but she would yell at me and lock herself in her room. I felt so bad for her and I knew exactly how she felt. My parents were killed by a vampire and a werewolf. My Dad was killed by a werewolf, then vampire that killed my mom, that vampire changed me and lefted. After the three month, Alexis came out and told me she was sorry. Then she told me she will get revenge by killing vampires and werewolves. I told her that I didn't care about my kind and werewolves; to me they were now my enemy.

I got out of my day dream and looked at my watch. It was almost time for Alexis to come home from school. She is 18 now so in a few months she doesn't have to go to school and just stay with me all day. Today, we were going to have a romantic date at this cliff. I ran back into town to buy her flowers, her favorite flowers were roses. As soon as I brought the flowers I ran to our house as fast as I could see Alexis. She was going to love my surprise and I have to not think about it when I'm near her. When I got home I saw that her black Porsche was in the drive way, so she was waiting for me. I knocked on the door, when I was in mid-knock she opened the door so hard that the hinges almost broke off. She jumped into my arms and I immediately felt the warmth of her body on me. It felt so good. I put her down and put my hand under her chin. I looked at her and she was so beautiful with her long red hair and brown eyes. "I have a surprise for you." I said. I knew she was going to try to look in my mind, so I blocked all thoughts of my surprise. _Sorry love you find it in here._ I smiled. "I told you love it is a surprise." I laughed. "Okay what is the surprise?" she sighed. I knew she didn't like surprises but I knew she would thank me. "First I am going to give you these." I said as I handed her the roses. They were so beautiful but dangerous kind of like her. "Thank you for the roses. I love them." she said. She gave me big kiss. I could felt her warm lips on mine and it felt so good. With one arm I wrapped it around her waist so I could bring her closer to me. My hand went in her hair so her lips wouldn't leave mine. She pushed me off a little. _Why did you stop?_ I thought. "Because I needed to breathe. I am still human you know." She laughed. I constantly forget that she needs to breathe. If she was a vampire we could kiss all day. Immediately I got rigid of that thought she must not become a vampire, I don't want to ruin her soul. "So what is my surprised?" she asked. Man she wouldn't give up on this surprise. "You will see come on" I laughed. I grabbed her hand and took her to the car. I couldn't wait to show her the surprise. 


	4. Chapter 4

Adam's POV

Chapter 3:

As Alexis lefted for school I went to hunt. Well, not humans, animals. I never did like what I was, a vampire. My kind were like wild beast when they hunt for humans. Attacking innocent people wasn't my style, as soon as I was created I tried to find another way to hunt. I found that you can hunt animals. It may not taste as good as humans, but it did keep the burn in your throat down. I ran into the woods and smelled the scent of elk. As soon as I smelled it I head straight for it. I saw an elk and jumped into a tree. I leaped down on it, snapped its neck and started to drink the blood. When I was finished, I saw this light in the forest. I walked into the light and a beautiful cliff side with the view of the ocean. Immediately I thought of my love Alexis. She is so beautiful and dangerous at time. I remember when I first saw her.

She just turned 16 and she was just about to be attack by a werewolf. I jumped on the werewolf's back and snapped its neck. When I looked at her I thought she would scream and run away, but she just kept looking at me. As soon as I stared into her eyes I knew I felt in love with her. I helped her up and took her home. After that we never were apart. When I was with her I felt like my life had a new meaning. But this one night, the night that I would never forget. When Alexis and I went to get her parents an anniversary presents, Alexis got them both a heart locket with their picture in it. I knew her parents would love it. We were almost home in my car and that is when I heard something in the house. It sounded like vampire and werewolf. Usually I grateful to have vampire hearing, tonight I wish I didn't have it at all.  
The closer we got to the house, the better I could hear what was going on. I prayed that I was wrong and it was another house. When we were at the door I heard that all noises stopped and I worried was my love Alexis was going to see. We opened the door and it was worst than I could imagine. A vampire and werewolf drank my love's parent's blood. I was so furious that I was going to rip them from limb by limb. I was about to attack them until Alexis screamed and the vampire and werewolf lefted. For three months I tried to comfort and talk to her, but she would yell at me and lock herself in her room. I felt so bad for her and I knew exactly how she felt. My parents were killed by a vampire and a werewolf. My Dad was killed by a werewolf, then vampire that killed my mom, that vampire changed me and lefted. After the three month, Alexis came out and told me she was sorry. Then she told me she will get revenge by killing vampires and werewolves. I told her that I didn't care about my kind and werewolves; to me they were now my enemy.

I got out of my day dream and looked at my watch. It was almost time for Alexis to come home from school. She is 18 now so in a few months she doesn't have to go to school and just stay with me all day. Today, we were going to have a romantic date at this cliff. I ran back into town to buy her flowers, her favorite flowers were roses. As soon as I brought the flowers I ran to our house as fast as I could see Alexis. She was going to love my surprise and I have to not think about it when I'm near her. When I got home I saw that her black Porsche was in the drive way, so she was waiting for me. I knocked on the door, when I was in mid-knock she opened the door so hard that the hinges almost broke off. She jumped into my arms and I immediately felt the warmth of her body on me. It felt so good. I put her down and put my hand under her chin. I looked at her and she was so beautiful with her long red hair and brown eyes. "I have a surprise for you." I said. I knew she was going to try to look in my mind, so I blocked all thoughts of my surprise. _Sorry love you find it in here._ I smiled. "I told you love it is a surprise." I laughed. "Okay what is the surprise?" she sighed. I knew she didn't like surprises but I knew she would thank me. "First I am going to give you these." I said as I handed her the roses. They were so beautiful but dangerous kind of like her. "Thank you for the roses. I love them." she said. She gave me big kiss. I could felt her warm lips on mine and it felt so good. With one arm I wrapped it around her waist so I could bring her closer to me. My hand went in her hair so her lips wouldn't leave mine. She pushed me off a little. _Why did you stop?_ I thought. "Because I needed to breathe. I am still human you know." She laughed. I constantly forget that she needs to breathe. If she was a vampire we could kiss all day. Immediately I got rigid of that thought she must not become a vampire, I don't want to ruin her soul. "So what is my surprised?" she asked. Man she wouldn't give up on this surprise. "You will see come on" I laughed. I grabbed her hand and took her to the car. I couldn't wait to show her the surprise. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alexis POV  
Chapter 5: 

It was dark and cold and I couldn't see where I was. I tried to scream out for Adam. "Adam where are you?" I screamed but I didn't hear any reply. I tried to remember what happened. I remember Adam and I were having a date on a cliff and I heard something in the woods. Then Adam told me it was nothing and I sat back down with him. We were kissing, then Adam got up and we were surrounded by vampires and werewolves. We were fighting, I saw a white light and I can't remember any else. I looked around and I saw a wooden door with some light coming out of it. I reached for the doorknob and opened the door. Then I saw a person in a black cloak and I saw his eyes. His eyes were red as blood and then I knew he was a vampire. Even though I didn't have any weapons I could still fight. I got in my fighting stance and was ready for anything. "Peace I mean no harm Alexis." He said. Yet. Wait what does he mean yet and how does he know my name. "Who are you?" I asked. As soon as I saw him I knew I couldn't trust him. "My name is Kronos and I collect of things." He said. I didn't like the way he talked to me. It didn't sound right. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. I had a bad feeling when he said collect things. "Well I collect special people with powers like your boyfriend for instance." He chuckled. "Wait how do you know Adam and me?" I asked. I felt very weird around Kronos. Like he was draining my energy. "Oh I've been watching you and your little boyfriend for some time. Your boyfriend is very special and I want him. Maybe I could have you too if you were a vampire." He smiled Wait was he talking about. Adam doesn't have a power that I know of. I glared at him; no one will take Adam away from me ever. "Why do you need him?" I asked. "Well I need a lot of power for it to work not just Adam. I want to take over all vampires and werewolves and take out the human race." He answered. "Over my dead body!" I yelled. He walked over to me and disappeared. Then he was behind me and whispered in my ear. "Well that can be arranged later but I must go and prepare. I hope we will meet again soon." He whispered as he disappeared. I couldn't believe what I just heard. I have to warn Adam and talk to him about his so-called power.

As soon as I said that I woke up at home and Adam was looking at me shocked. "Oh Alexis I'm so glad that you're okay." He said as he hugged me. I hugged him back because I was glad to him too. "Listen Adam there is something I need to talk to you about." I said. He let go of me and looked at me. "What is it?" He asked. I didn't know how to tell him. Well I better start with the beginning. "Well Adam when I was asleep I met this person and he was a vampire. He said his name was Kronos and he knows you." I looked at him and he stiffened. So I continued. "He said he collects people with powers and he also said that you have a power." I whispered but I knew Adam could hear me. Adam got up and turned his back to me. "Alexis there are some things you don't know about me. All this stuff happened before I met you." He said with his back still facing me. "Please tell me Adam, I can handle it." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. He turned to face me but he had a sad look on his face. "Well Alexis before I met you something happened." He paused. I looked at him with a wondering look on my face. I wonder what happened in his life before him met me. 


	6. Chapter 6

Adam POV  
Chapter 6: 

Alexis was still sleep for 5 hours now. I was starting to worry about what was wrong with her. She looked so lifeless and pale. I was about to put a wet cloth on her head until her body started to move. I immediately went to her stand, holding her hand. Alexis opened her eyes and I was completely shocked. "Oh Alexis I'm so glad that you're okay." I said as I hugged her. Finally my love is wake and she is okay. I missed you so much. Alexis was quiet which is not like her. "Listen Adam there is something I need to talk to you about." Alexis said. I let go of her and looked at her. "What is it?" I asked. Alexis was still quiet like she was is deep thought. I wonder what she wanted to talk to me about. "Well Adam when I was asleep I met this person and he was a vampire. He said his name was Kronos and he knows you." She said. I couldn't believe it. He was back. I thought I killed him. And why was talking to my love Alexis. "He said he collects people with powers and he also said that you have a power." Alexis continued. I got up and I turned my back to her. I didn't want Alexis to know what happened to me and my power. I just couldn't tell her, she would probably hate me, and never talk to me again. "Please tell me Adam, I can handle it." Alexis said as she put her hand on my shoulder. I turned to her, I still didn't want to tell her but it had to tell her so we can get really for Kronos. "Well Alexis before I met you something happened." I paused. I wonder how she was going to take it.

"Please tell me Adam." Alexis said. I grabbed her hand and putted her to the cough and sat down next to her. I was holding her hand as I spoke. "Alexis I going to tell you about my life and you may not like what you hear." I said. She nodded her to tell me to going on. I took a deep breath even though I don't need it. "I was born in Chicago in 1886. I had a good life and I felt like nothing bad can happen to me but I was wrong. On this one night I was 15, I was coming back from food shopping and I noticed that lights in my house were out. I opened the door and called for my mom but she didn't ask. I thought was probably sleeping so I didn't go look for her. When I went to her room I saw she was in bed and I went to wake her up. But she didn't move and I saw something, it looked like water but it was red. I really hoped it wasn't blood, so when I pulled back the covers I was wrong. I was so horrified I saw my mother covered in blood and I saw three claw marks. I screamed so loud the whole town heard me." I hated think about my mom covered in blood but I had to tell. I looked at Alexis and she was shocked. I squeezed my hand a little. She nodded her head for me to continue.

"A few years later I was 18 then and I lived by myself. I was very lonely even though I went to school I didn't have a lot of friends. Until I met this girl she was the only person who was very kind to me. One day we were taking a walk together and she wanted to go in the woods. I didn't feel right going in there but we went anyway. She said she want to tell me something. She was about to say something, but I saw a white streak of something. I knocked my head against a tree and I blacked out. Three days later I woke up in a palace with someone staring at me. I was cold and I didn't have a heart beat and the guy next to me explained to me everything. He said his name was Kronos and he needed my help. He said I had a special power that no one has and he could help me. A few later I could control my power." Alexis interrupted me. "Wait what is your power?" she asked. "Well my power is that I can control fire." I answered.

She looked shocked, but she didn't say anything. So I continued with my story. "Later in life Kronos was making a group of us vampires and werewolves, I didn't know what he was planning at the time. But he told me I was for the greater good so I did what he said. Through the years I killed a lot of people with my power and I didn't care." I shivered. I remember me killing all those people, people who had families, lovers, and friends. It was so horrible. "After a long time I saw what I had done and I wanted to stop it. I confronted Kronos about it and we fought. Even though he was stronger than me I still beat him. When he was laying on the floor I burned him with my power and the palace. After that I wanted to live a better life so started to hunt animals and live among humans. I lived in a lot of places but I wanted to stick in one place for a while. So I came to this town one night and that is when I saw you and the rests is history." I finished. I looked at Alexis, she was motionless and didn't she say anything. I wonder how she took my story. 


End file.
